


Crossing lovers

by Jaydenpaints



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydenpaints/pseuds/Jaydenpaints
Summary: Yohane worked under Dia. Sarah worked under Mari. What will happen when both of them fall in love with the head of the opposing clan?





	Crossing lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozomiinotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomiinotic/gifts).



> So my friend Nozomiinotic wanted me to do a Yohamari Yakuza AU and I basically said "Hey, why not add some Diasarah to the mix."

“Mari….Why do you want me to kill the head of the Kurosawa clan?” A masked female asked her blond haired master, holding a picture of the Kurosawa leader.

“You're a smart girl Sarah. Figure it out.” Mari tched as she crossed her legs over each other and stared at the masked, lavender haired girl. Thinking over the multiple reasons her master could think of, she finally found out the reason.

“You want more power, don't you?” Sarah answered as she set the picture down. Snapping in agreement, Mari hopped out of her seat and walked over to Sarah.

“You see, the Kurosawa clan is having a party this Saturday. I want you to assassinate her when she is alone at the party; understand?” Mari asked, looking Sarah directly in her amethyst eyes. Sarah could only nod while taking off her mask.

(Meanwhile)

“Yohane? Have you been spying on the Ohara clan leader like I asked?” A inky black haired female asked the shorter female with a side bun and a black feather in the bun.

“Fufufu. Of course I did Dia, watching her was simple. Though, I believe she is planning something that involves you. She brought up your name in a conversation with her aid.” Yohane responded, her sharp pink eyes showing concern for her mistress, and friend. Nodding, Dia closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of a way to end the war with the Ohara clan.

“Hey Yohane, you know about the party I'm hosting right?” Dia asked Yohane as she opened her eyes to meet Yohane’s. Nodding, Yohane gave Dia a signal to keep on talking.

“Well, I'm sure the Ohara clan will be there too. I want you to watch the head of the clan and see if you can hear anything about mine or her clan.” Dia commanded Yohane. Yohane did a quick ‘Yes ma’am’ and left the room, but unknown to Dia, Yohane has grown a small crush on Mari from watching her.

‘Oh man.’ Yohane thought, ‘This isn't going to be good.’

(Timeskip to Saturday)

Looking around the mansion for any suspicious behavior, Yohane sighed as she had no idea what Dia was planning. Yohane was wearing a gray pants and a vest with a white undershirt and a black tie. She still had her usual side bun but there was nothing accompanying it. Looking around again, Yohane was going to contact Dia until she saw a glimpse of blond hair in the corner of her eye.

Following the blond haired girl, Yohane followed her until the girl stopped to sit down. Upon seeing the girl’s face, Yohane’s face blew up in a red hue. Yohane kept staring at her until she realized something important.

‘That's Mari! I finally found her!’ Yohane internally cheered as she can finally introduce herself and to make sure she doesn't pull something. Sitting in the empty chair next to Mari, Yohane did her signature pose. 

“Hello there, I am Yohane the fallen angel! May I ask for your name my little demon?” Yohane introduced in her fallen angel voice, gaining a chuckle from Mari.

“Of course! My name is Mari. It's nice to meet you o’ fallen one!” Mari played along with Yohane, “I want to know what a fallen angel like yourself is doing here?”

“Fufufu, as you see my little demon, I was invited to this party hosted by the head of the Kurosawa clan. Now I'm looking for people who are willing to join my army!” That was half of a lie, she was technically invited here. Giggling, Mari sent a smile towards Yohane as she took Yohane’s hand in her’s. Blushing at the sudden contact, Yohane could only stutter as Mari was giggling again.

“Hey let's go dance! I finally found someone who I can dance with!” Mari exclaimed as she dragged Yohane to the middle of the room with a bright smile. Yohane could only smile as well as she saw Mari smiling happily and seeing her purple knee length dress sway as they walked.

(With Sarah)

Sarah was crawling through the vents in the Kurosawa estate, trying find Dia. To be honest, this was one of the most pointless missions Mari has assigned Sarah with. How is Dia going to be alone in a room? She's the host of the party, she needs to stay outside with the crowd. Not to mention that the vents were really cramped and the air conditioning was recently turned on, basically making Sarah constantly cold.

While Sarah was complaining in her head, the door to the room she was spying on - Dia’s bedroom she supposed - opened with a creak. Looking out the slits of the vent, she saw the inky, long black hair of Dia.

‘Now's the time.’ Sarah acted quickly. Removing the vent cover and preparing her dagger in her hand, Sarah jumped out of the vents and pinned Dia to the floor with a thump.

‘Finally. I can kill her.’ Sarah thought as she slowly brought up the dagger to finish Dia off until she noticed something.

“You aren't squirming or trying to escape?” Sarah questioned the pinned girl as she set down the dagger. The latter shook her head as she gave her explanation, “My clan accepts a fighting death with open arms. As long as we die in a battle, we will not struggle with fate. We accept assassinations too because we see it as an honor to be recognized enough for someone to come kill us.”

Sarah was speechless. Not only by the words of the head of the Kurosawa clan, but also by her beauty she couldn't see by picture. Up close, Sarah noticed Dia had shining emerald eyes, smooth inky black hair, and a cute beauty mark underneath her mouth. Not to mention, she was wearing a crimson sleeveless dress that goes down to her shins. Sarah believes, she looked like coal compared to Dia’s beauty.

“So, are you going to kill me?” Dia asked Sarah as she eyed the dagger in Sarah’s hand. Raising the dagger once again - this time with a more shaky hand - Sarah prepared to bring the dagger down on Dia’s heart. Dia closed her eyes, waiting with anticipation. With trembling hands Sarah brought down the dagger.

……

……

……

The dagger was stuck near Dia’s neck, not hitting her at all. Dia felt something wet on her face, opening her eyes Dia was met with watery amethyst eyes.

“I-I can't kill you. I can't kill someone who did nothing wrong.” Sarah cried as tears trailed down Sarah’s cheek and onto Dia. Sitting up, Dia wrapped her arms around Sarah as the latter cried. Brushing her fingers through the lavender hair, Dia whispered comforting things in Sarah’s ear as she used her free hand to wipe Sarah’s stray tears. Seperating from the warmth Dia provided, Sarah was trying to stop her tears and hide her face. It took awhile but Dia recognized who was trying to assassinate her.

“Sarah Kazuno; that’s your name, right?” Sarah froze at her name, how did she know? Before she could question Dia, she answered her, “Your little sister is Leah Kazuno, right? She always talks about you whenever she’s here to try and one-up my sister.” Sarah was surprised, she never knew Leah had talked about her to Dia. 

“Leah is a nice girl. She acts all edgy on the outside, but in reality she’s kind and caring. Wouldn’t you agree?” Dia looked directly into Sarah’s eyes and Sarah swears, her heart is going to die from this diamond. Sarah only nods as Dia stood up, walked over to her and held out her hand. Taking Dia’s hand, Sarah noticed that Dia was a bit taller than her. Walking to her bed, Dia patted next to her, signaling for Sarah to sit down beside her. Sarah sat down next to Dia with some hesitation.

“You must be confused. I’ll answer any question you have for me.” Dia offered Sarah as she put her hand on top of Sarah’s. Before anything could come out from her mouth, the door slammed open and there stood Mari with a nervous Yohane following behind her.

“Sarah! I told you to kill her!” Mari shouted at Sarah as the latter winced at the rage in Mari’s voice. Looking down at the floor, Sarah muttered a small apology.

“Ohara, you really should treat Sarah with more respect you know. She does have to look after her younger sibling.” Dia stood up for the girl she was previously talking to. Stepping close enough to where there is no space between them, Mari grabbed Dia by the collar of her red shirt and lifted her up. Yohane let out a small ‘Dia’ before Sarah moved in front of Yohane and gave her a small shake of her head.

“Shut the hell up Kurosawa.” Mari spat out as her grip on Dia tightened. Dia only smiled at Mari before punching her in the cheek, not using a lot of force but just enough for Mari to release her of her grip. Stumbling back slightly, Mari held where Dia punched her and stared at Dia.

“Mari,” Dia started out to grab her attention, “What happened to us? We used to be best friends along with Kanan. Was this because of Kanan? Was this because Kanan was hospitalized by an accident because of our yakuza clans?”

Mari shook with tears as Yohane walked over to her and slowly rubbed her back. With a shaky breath, Mari answered, “I-I just want to take over your clan so I can protect you Dia! I don’t want the same thing that happened to Kanan to happen to you!” Mari hugged Yohane as she cried.

Dia smiled as she looked at the two. Sighing, Dia grabbed a paper off her desk and gave it to Mari. Confused, Mari looked at the paper in Dia’s hand and let go of Yohane.

“This is a contract Mari to combine our two clans Mari. Please sign it.” Dia explained as she saw the look of confusion on Mari’s face. Without hesitation, Mari took the pen from Dia’s hand and signed the contract. Smiling at each other, Mari and Dia both shook hands as they laughed and Sarah and Yohane let out some giggles as well. 

I guess it ended in a happy ending today for these four.

(extra)

“If you are going to date Dia then you better take care of her! She is a delicate flower! She might overwork herself sometimes so you gotta be there to support her!” Yohane lectured Sarah.

“Yeah well, if you are going to date Mari then you need to take care of her as well! Mari loves to joke around but she needs someone to support her when she had breakdowns!” Sarah lectured back. These two looked like they were about to attack each other.

“Leah, what are they talking about?” Ruby asked her girlfriend curiously.

“Don’t worry about it Ruby.” Leah reassured and gave a quick peck to Ruby, “This will be interesting.”


End file.
